Home is Where the Heart is
by RyanTheGladiator
Summary: takes place half way throught season one. After An unfortunate Lab accident and the death of their parents, Danny and Jazz Find themselves apart of a New Family.
1. Chapter 1

The Amittyvill Observer. Obituary december 5th, 2004.

Maddie and Jack Fenton on November 30th 2004, passed away in there home at 11:41 in a lab accident. Maddie and Jack husband and Wife for 20 years, they met in college sharing there love for Sectural science ,ghost hunting and Each Other . They got married at age 20, and three years later they had there first child Jazz, four years after that they had there second Child, Daniel. There lives Dedicated to there family and their there work.

Jazz held the Paper in her hands, reading the Obituary she had written for her very own parents. She would have never of thought it would be like this. She sighed, she laid the newspaper on the small round table. She carefully got up from the chair making sure not to hit her leg , which was in a cast, on the leg of the table. she grabbed her Crouchs and carefully made her way into the hallway of the hotel they were staying in. There house was completely destroyed in the accident, they were about to savage somethings like some clothes, family photos and some Fenton tech nothing more. Jazz Headed three doors down the hall. 

Danny Sat in his room, darkness surrounded him. The only thing illuminating the room was the soft glow of green coming from his eyes. The Young teen looked down in his hands, he stroked the smooth, almost silky paper, with his thumb. He traced the image with his eyes memorizing every detail to a T. The Shade of ginger hair and her violet eyes the way they twinkled in the camera lens and the big bear next to her, his black hair slicked back and the way his smile could brighten a day. He heard the clicking of crouchs getting closer and closer with every step. he knew it was Jazz but he didn't want to take his attention off the photo, as if, if he would look away, it would be lost forever.

A gentle knock came at the door, the green glow disapated. He did not say anything, he didnt even make a sound.

"Danny? Are you up?" she knocked once more. But he remained quiet. He Heard the click of a card and the beep of the electric lock. Before he knew it the lights Flickered on. He looked up at Jazz, she sighed and sat down next to him as carefully as possible. she looked at the Photo Danny was holding. " I love that Picture, they look so happy" she smiled slightly tryed to comfort her brother.

" Looked..." he said quietly. she looked down and put an arm around him cauiously to Not hurt his arm, which was in a sling.  
" The serivce is soon... let me help you get ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Standing before the flower covered coffins, the Service Priest was landing them to rest to the large group of people. Danny's eyes welled up, like pipes ready to burst, But he held it, locked the pipes away. Trying to stay strong for the people around him, fearing if he would touch one emotion he would break and fall into two pieces.

Sam and tucker stood next to Danny, Sam close to Danny gently rubbing his back in comfort, it was like she knew they the boy next to her was so close to falling apart. Danny looked to Jazz who stood on the other side of him, looking down at the ground, not wanting to watch as they lowered their parents in the three ground. This was it, this was the last time they would ever see their Mom and dad. Or so he thought at the time.

The service ended and the crowd of people dispersed. Danny looked up looking at jazz and the others. They stayed in place.

"You know…" Sam's voice shot through the silence and everyone's heads turned towards the girl. "You can stay with me…"she finished

"Actually… We're required to stay with family...and I'm sorry to tell you guys this...I haven't even told you this Danny. But, we're going to live with Uncle Vlad". His eyes widened and angry boiled in his veins, How, why, when! He said the first thing that entered his mind.

"There is no way in Hell I'm going to live with that Bastard!"

"DANNY!"

"You don't understand..."

"Danny we have no choice in the matter"

It wasn't even the fact that he was going to be in Moving in with his arch enemy that made the young boy angry, sad, almost every emotion under the sun besides joy or happiness. Was that everything was changing around him and he could do nothing about it.

He had lost his Parents, his home and his belongings in 2.3 seconds. And now he was losing his best friends, his hometown and every living person in this town that he fought to protect, with the powers he had gained from his Ghost half.

He was losing control over his life and his emotions. He didn't know what to do with himself, what was he going to do with himself? Cry? Scream? Punch something? Probably fight some ghosts? Or something he had promised he would never do again.

"I'm sorry Danny, that's why I didn't want to tell you but he is our god father, He's coming to pick us up tomorrow days". Tomorrow!? Danny thought, That wasn't enough time "I'm so sorry, I have no control over this.

No one did.

 **AN: I know its been a long time but I'm working on it thank you for reading!**


End file.
